disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Tremaine
Nancy Tremaine is a character in the 2007 film Enchanted. Background Personality Nancy was portrayed as both a New Yorker and a dreamer of happily ever afters. She was shown to be very happy when Robert Philip gave her Giselle's bouquet with live doves, and was elated at the prospect of going to the King and Queen's Ball with Robert. This was seen again when Giselle was unconscious from the poisoned apple, she eventually learned of how much she and Robert were in love and decided for his happiness to let him kiss her awake to help her, and have their fairytale ending. Nancy owned a fabric store making dresses, which after she left, became Andalasia Designs, run by Giselle. In the end, she ended up marrying Edward and fell in love with him for his truly charming and Princely qualities. At the wedding, her cell phone rang, and after noticing the really good reception, she threw it away, and shared her true love's kiss. Role in the film In the beginning of the film, Nancy is in a 5-year-long relationship with Robert. The morning after Giselle comes to New York City, she shows up at his apartment to take Morgan Philip to school and bond with each other. After seeing Giselle on top of Robert from the bathroom, she thinks he is cheating on her, and leaves. After Giselle asks a pair of doves to give Nancy a bouquet from Robert and his invitation to go to the King and Queen's Ball, she comes around and comes to rather like this new spontaneous and romantic side of Robert she has not seen yet. At the ball, she is shown as having a wonderful time with Robert. When Giselle and Edward show up, she becomes infatuated with the charming nature of Edward, finding him very romantic. The two dance the King and Queen's waltz. After, Edward and Giselle decide to leave, but not before Narissa in disguise, poisons Giselle. Nancy calls the 911 Emergency hotline asking for help. When true love's kiss from Edward does not work on Giselle, Nancy realizes that Giselle and Robert are truly made for each other, and gives Robert her permission to kiss Giselle awake, which leads to the climax of the film. After the battle, Nancy sees Giselle's forgotten shoe. After putting on Giselle's shoe, Nancy realizes it fits so once again and noticing his chivalry and never-ceasing charm, she agrees to marry Edward. They are married in Andalasia and live happily ever after. Trivia *Since Nancy was going to become Morgan's stepmother at the beginning of the film, she was given the last name of Cinderella's stepmother from the 1950 film, Cinderella. But as a twist, Nancy is nothing like Lady Tremaine; she is kind, forgiving, generous, and selfless. *Idina Menzel, who portrays her, is also the voice of Elsa from Frozen, which makes Nancy her first of two roles as the voice of a princess and a queen in the Disney franchise. **Ironically, Elsa says people cannot marry a man they just met while Nancy, who is played by the same actress, did marry a man she just met. *Despite marrying a prince, Nancy is not an official Disney Princess, or at least not seen as one by many Disney fans. **This is possibly due to the fact that she doesn't have a primary nor distinctive role in the film. **Idina Menzel, however, would voice Elsa from Frozen, a character, despite not being an official member, has a close association with the Disney Princesses. *She is also the only "real world native" in the film to be seen in animated form. *This role did not require any singing, which was an unusual role for Idina Menzel. According to Menzel, she was glad to be hired for the role just based on her acting talents.Idina Menzel Interview, Enchanted Gallery Nancy Tremaine Close Up.jpg MV5BNzQ0NTQyNjIxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODA3MDM4. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg enchanted1251.jpg enchanted1355.jpg Edward 73.PNG enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11514.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11519.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11523.jpg enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11536.jpg enchanted1368.jpg|Nancy and Edward's first kiss Prince Edward & Nancy (2).jpg Prince Edward & Nancy (1).jpg Edward 96.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Enchanted characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:American characters Category:Spouses